


All This For Love

by Amorpheia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Suggested minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorpheia/pseuds/Amorpheia
Summary: Seokmin had to suffer from Jeonghan. All for Joshua.





	All This For Love

“Let’s endure a little more, okay, Seokminnie?” 

Seokmin nodded, his hair wet from the sweat and his breath in pants. He clutched his kneecaps and breathed deeply. He focused his senses on the soft ruffle on his hair, followed by a kiss on where the hand rested just now. He groaned when the moment ended, and he went to the mirrors and sat there, his head resting on the wall behind him. 

“Seokmin, I see you resting. Go get us water and coffee from the vendo.” Seokmin groaned in annoyance. Surely Jeonghan can afford to call someone from the younger ones, hell, there are five members born after him in the group. Seokmin huffed one more time and stood up. 

“Okay. How many wants coffee and bottled water?” 

Several voices replied and the vocal counted those who want water and coffee. Personally, he’d like some cola at the moment, but it would definitely ruin his stomach. 

Dokyeom wanted to ask someone to accompany him to the first floor of the building, and his first choice to ask was Seungkwan. The latter’s head was on Hansol’s lap and it looked like Seungkwan was on the verge of dying. It didn’t help that Hansol stares at him rather seriously, with no intent to help him at all. Also, Seungkwan did not hang out much with DK these days. The rapper had not allowed the Jeju boy to go with DK in public since that rooftop live, and then the volleyball happened. The managers did not allow the ‘98 liners to go to the volleyball game where Seungkwan was invited and insisted that DK go instead because there would be Carats there, it might cause uproar and Carats might found out about the ‘98 liners’ relationship. Since then, Vernon’s stares have been throwing daggers and Seungkwan always went with his lover to appease the anger of the other. 

DK’s eyes darted to Mingyu, but he soon saw that the boy was sleeping on the floor, wet hair and all from the practice. Hoshi, Jun, Chan and The8 have been trying to lift the poor soul from the floor but still too heavy for them four. Wonwoo and Woozi were far into the games in their phones, and can’t be disturbed for a minute. 

“I will go with you, DK.” Joshua said as he approached the troubled man. “There will be too much for you to bring them all in one go.”

“Thanks, Shua. You’re an angel.” DK smiled. He opened and held the door for the older guy and waited for him outside the door.

The guy let out a small laugh. “Uh, I think you’ve got the wrong person here.”

“Nah, Jeonghan is a witch under that halo.”

The two went down the stairs and found the vending machine immediately. They punched in the orders one by one and waited for all of the orders to be prepared. It was quite a wait since there were thirteen orders all in all, including theirs. 

“Joshua-hyung, I really like you.” Seokmin muttered. The older guy huffed a bit and wrapped his arms around the leaner boy. 

“Hmm, I know Minnie. But Hannie’s been much more protective lately. I don’t even want to know what happened to that wench, he’s always lurking now.” Joshua took a sip from his drink, and got some of the drinks from the slot in the machine. It was not a secret that Jeonghan and Joshua had a relationship in the past, but it was just out of curiosity. They were best friends, born of the same year and arrived at Pledis Entertainment just a few months apart. They decided to end dating when Jeonghan actually fell for the leader of the group and was protective of Joshua ever since. He demanded that no guy or girl would be able to date the younger without going through him first. 

(Even Seokmin had to ask permission from Jeonghan but he was turned down; but Joshua’s own parents from LA were too happy with their only son being in a relationship.)

“It’s not fair; you guys were just trying it out at first!” Seokmin whined, his ears red at the tip due to embarassment. “Don’t hug me too much, Hyung. I’m too sweaty and smelly.”

“You’re always smelly,” Joshua replied. “You go on ‘no-showering’ contests with Hoshi and Seungkwan, but you sneak snuggles with me when the parents go out.” 

Joshua was talking about the two eldest members of the group, since Jeonghan and Seungcheol took the nicknames seriously and went as far as having honeymoon and celebrating anniversaries which made the whole group gag and coo in cuteness. 

The two were comfortable in each other’s arms, even if it’s quite too hot for hugs. The coffee and bottled water were almost forgotten, but they were brought back to reality when they heard a clear of the throat from the bottom of the stairs. They looked around at the same time and saw the producer still tapping on his phone, but his cheeks were tined in a light shade of pink.

“I wanted to check why my water was taking so long… Good thing I went alone and not drag complaining Jeonghan-hyung with me.”

The two blushed and let go of each other, with Seokmin getting the remaining bottles of water from the vendo, and Joshua smugly smiling. 

“Let’s go hyungs.”

They were lucky indeed. As for now, Seokmin was contented with sneaking kisses and hugs from his favorite hyung, (and they got more time sneaking since Seokmin moved into a room of his own) since Jeonghan is always busy with Seungcheol anyways. 

But that was before Jeonghan kicked his door open to borrow some clothes from Seokmin in the middle of the night and he saw the two on the bed spooning without some clothes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very much appreciated. Please give more love to Seoksoo! <3


End file.
